Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a right angle connector assembly that electrically connects electronic components. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a sealed electric connector assembly that electrically connects perpendicularly aligned electronic components.
In certain applications, such as in an automobile, electronic components that are perpendicularly aligned with each other and separated by a firewall are connected to each other through the firewall by an electric connector assembly. The electric connector assembly includes pin contacts within a housing. Each pin contact is bent at an intermediate portion so that a front portion is perpendicular to a rear portion. The pin contacts are positioned in the housing so that the front portions are connected to a mating jack within the interior of the automobile and the rear portions are connected to a printed circuit board within an engine space. The housing does not enclose the intermediate portions; therefore, the intermediate portions extend outward from the housing exposed to the dirt, heat, and stress created in the engine space environment unless protected by a cover.
In conventional electric connector assemblies, in order to protect the exposed intermediate portions of the pin contacts from the engine space environment, the intermediate portions are either over molded or injection molded with the housing or are encased by a plastic cover piece that fits over the housing. The process of over molding the bent intermediate portions of the pin contacts within a single housing is expensive and time-consuming because so many small and separate pin contacts are difficult to fully cover. The cover pieces are bulky, so the electric connector assembly may not be used in certain alignments where the cover piece interferes with surrounding components, thus limiting the versatility of the electric connector assembly. Therefore, a need exists for an electrical connector assembly for perpendicular electronic components that seals the pin contacts within the assembly without use of a molding process or a module cover.
Certain embodiments of the present invention include an electrical connector assembly having contacts with front portions, intermediate portions, and rear portions. The intermediate portions are bent so that the front portions are aligned at an angle to the rear portions. The electrical connector assembly includes a first housing having a rear wall, through which the front portions of the contacts extend. The electrical connector assembly includes a second housing having a base that receives the rear portions of the contacts. At least one of the first and second housings form a pocket containing the intermediate portions of the contacts. The electrical connector assembly includes an encapsulate liquid placed into the pocket that hardens to hermetically seal the intermediate portions of the contacts.